I go back to December all time
by thatgirlkatie
Summary: 365 days, that's how long It's been since Sian Powers last heard from Sophie Webster. The day of the wedding. That's the last time she ever say her soulmate. This follows how Sian feels a year after she had her heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

I go back to December all the time.

Chapter one.

**A/N: I wanted to do a story set after the Sophie and Sian storyline about what happened afterwards. This is set a year later and is in Sian's point of view. I think it's going to be a two shot, but I'm considering carrying it on if enough people like it. Please comment. :) **

I was standing on the pier near my house in Southport, just thinking about her.

About Sophie.

365 days, that's how long it's been since I last saw her, since I ran out on our wedding day because she got too scared to write her vows. 365 days since I lost my soul mate and my best friend.

That night I'd found out she'd cheated on me with Amber, that stupid cow. All I know is that Sophie said she was in love with her and that they'd kissed. I can't believe she would've done that, I thought she'd loved me.

I've not been back to Coronation Street since it happened, I've not loved anyone else since it happened. How could I? She was perfect. There is just no getting over her. I love her far too much.

The last thing I ever said to her was "I hate you" I couldn't hate her, yes, I was mad at her, but I could never hate her, she made a mistake, just one little mistake.

Yes, is was horrible to hear that she'd kissed Amber, but you know whats been worse, The feeling I've had without her, She was and still is my life. We've been together ever since we were 4, we'd gone through everything together.

The first night we made love to each other, she asked me if she'd have me forever, to which I said she would. I wish I could've gone back to that but no, there was no going back, she hadn't even contacted me since it happened. I can't believe she'd just throw me away like that. I thought she was in love with me.

She was my soul mate, I know that, she was perfect, she knew me inside and out.

I Miss her. I just wish she was her. I wish I could tell her I forgive her. Oh who am I kidding, she's probably married off to Amber.

"Sian?"

I know that voice, it's the voice that has the ability to make my heart melt without even trying.

"Sian is that you?"

It is it's her.

I turn around to see Sophie. Sophie Webster, My soul mate, my best friend and the only person to ever break my heart.

I just stand there, looking at her. She's not changed one bit. She's still beautiful, it's making my heart melt, just looking at her. Everything we'd ever gone through, comes rushing back to, our first kiss, our sneaky weekend away to Leeds, running away to Sheffield, coming out to her parents, her 16th birthday party, the nights we spent cuddled up in bed, her in hospital after the fall, that fear I felt when I thought she was going to die, the day she proposed to me, everytime we'd ever made love and what was suppose to be the happiest day of my life, our wedding day.

I've still not said anything, I'm just looking at her, in shock, she's found me.

"Sophie."

I thought she'd forgot about me.

A tear runs down my cheek. I can't believe this.

"Sian, I found you. I've finally found you."

My heart breaks again.

"Found me? Sophie you've not tried to contact me in over a fucking year!" I shout back at her.

"What?" She replies confused at me. "Sian, I've tried contacting you, everyday, everyday since you left, I've text you, I've tried ringing you, I wrote a letter to you, explaining everything. I've even showed up at your house to explain, only to find out that you'd moved." I got angry, she's lying.

"Sophie, Fuck you, I'd of heard if you had, I've not even changed my phone since I left you. Shouldn't you go back to Amber? I thought you were in love with her"

She looks down, upset.

"Amber has died."

"What?" I say back in shock.

"She got stabbed on a night out, and died."

"Seriously? Wow." I couldn't say anything else, a wave of guilt rushed over me.

"The world is better off without her anyway and Sian, even if she was alive, I wouldn't be with her. Nobody who I ever meet will ever hold a candle to you Sian"

She still makes my heart melt. I can't just accept her back straight away, as much as I just want to grab her and hold her forever, I can't. She can't have me back.

"What did you want Sophie?" I said coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to explain everything, I've tired so hard to find you Sian, I've been to Southport so many times looking for you. I've tried, I need a chance to explain, to explain everything that happened. I miss you Sian, I miss everything about you."

I could do with going somewhere; I know for sure she won't be welcome back at my house. My mum hates her with a passion. It was starting t rain, we should go inside somewhere, but I know we're both going to cry. I needed to take her somewhere private. Somewhere we could be alone. I had the perfect place.

"We can talk, I know the perfect place. Follow me." I went to grab her hand from habit, but no. I couldn't, I'd feel a spark, I couldn't feel like that about her anymore, I just couldn't. I don't want to get hurt again.

We walked there in an awkward silence, I didn't know what to say, I just couldn't believe she was here. I had missed her beyond words. But I just couldn't get over that pain.

"I remember this place, I used to love it here." Sophie mumbled.

I'd brought her to the park where we used to hang out in during summer when we were young. The last time I was here with Sophie, we were 14, It's weird how much times have changed since. This place hadn't changed on bit.

We walked until we sat on "our bench" The bench under the bridge, where we used to sit and gossip about everything. Oh how I missed my best friend.

"So what did you want Sophie?" I said coldy, I didn't know how to feel, hurt or happy.

"I wanted to explain everything to you, what happened with Amber, I've never had the change to." She said looking down at her hands.

This is going to hurt, but I needed to hear it. I needed to get over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N: I've decided to carry this on for at least one more chapter. I'm kind of really enjoying writing it. I promise it's going to get happier soon. I just needed to build up the story. **

"Go on then" I encouraged her. I just wanted everything clear, Wanted to know every tiny detail. Everything. So I could get over and move on with my life.

"I don't know where to start" she said still looking down at her hands.

I sighed. "This is pointless then, Bye Sophie." I go to get up.

"No Sian wait!" She grabs my hand.

Sparks fly.

There is a rush inside of me, A rush that I've not felt in over a year. The touch I got every single time she touched me.

It made me want to throw up. I hate this. I need to get over her. She's like a drug; I need to get her out of my mind. I need to know everything. So I can get over her.

She'd saw the emotion in my face change when she touched me.

"Sorry" she mumbled "I'll tell you."

"Sophie. Please don't lie to me this time." I needed the truth. "I want to know absolutely everything that you felt and what happened. Just promise me that."

She looked up and looked me in the eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes, the ones I've shared so many memories with.

"Sian I promise, I promise this is the truth." She started to tear up.

"Right, go on then" I said, trying not to get caught up with her emotion.

"Well, I came here, to tell you what happened with Amber." I winced at her name.

Although she's dead now, that name brings so much pain, so much agony to hear. I don't care that she's dead. I know that's horrible. But she murdered the only thing that ever meant anything to me, my love with Sophie.

"It started last October, when you were in holiday in France. I started to feel, I don't know, like you were drifting away from me. I fucking hated it. I was beyond pissed off. Everything with Jeff, was pissing me off. It was getting on top of me, and you weren't here to talk to you. I just, I felt like I did when I fell off the church. I needed something to take off my mind." She took a deep breathe.

I felt bad. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. This is hurting me so much, It might have been better not to hear it.

"Amber was there, when I needed her . We went out, on a night out. I got chatted up by this guy, trust me, he was a minger, he didn't get the picture that I didn't want him. I said he "wasn't my type". Amber saw this, and said I was just, happy, happy to be saved." She sighed.

"and that's when it started. That's when she kissed me."

I just feel like I've been stabbed, straight in the heart. Fuck.

"You want the truth Sian? It felt nice at the time, I got all excited like a child does, when they have their first kiss. At the time, it felt like fireworks, but that was probably the drink looking back. After that I started to gain a crush on her. I don't know, she was just, a bad-ass and I liked it. She wasn't different."

"Oh geez, thanks Sophie." I spat back.

"No Sian, listen." She grabbed my hand.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted back. There goes that fucking spark again. "Don't you dare touch me again. Or I'll be gone." I spat again.

"Erm, Sorry." She moved her hands to her lap again and looked down. Continuing with the story.

"The next day, you came back from France, and I proposed. Looking back now I regret it."

That's when the tears started.

"Sian, listen. I just, I regret rushing into proposing to you. I regret not telling you the truth. I wish I'd of taken you somewhere romantic like Disneyland or something and proposed to you there. I wish I'd of waited. I could never regret asking you to marry me. I loved you Sian."

Loved. That's the key word there. She doesn't love me anymore.

She sighed and looked at me. "I still do love you."

What. She can't be for real, this is when I broke down. How dare she. How dare she tell me she's still in love with me.

"Don't you fucking Lie to me Sophie Webster. You know what. Fuck you. I was right. I fucking hate you. I want to get over you. First you lie about contacting me and now you come and tell me you're still fucking in love with me. Just leave Sophie. I hate you." I shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

"Sian please, just let me finish explaining. Please, I've not lied, I'm telling the truth. I love you. I never loved Amber, I was just fucking confused. She messed with my head."

"Yeah well Soph! Now you're messing with mine!"

Fuck, I called her Soph. I've not done that in over a year.

"Sian, let me finsh" She grabbed me again. Tighter this time.

"I told you. Get the fuck off me!" I tried to pull away.

I was only trying to pull away because I could still feel the electrically.

"No." She was stern. "Not until you let me tell you everything".

I fucking hated this.

"On the night of our hen do, Amber tried to kiss me. I fucking knew then that I never loved her. I never fucking loved her like I love you. You meant the world to me."

"Then why couldn't you say your vows" I questioned angrily.

She looked into my eyes.

"Sian, honestly. I don't know. Marrying you that day would have never been a mistake." She let go of my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Amber, was nothing to you. You were my best friend. The first person I've ever loved. She was just someone who fucked everything up. I hate her for doing that. Absolutely hate her."

I looked down. I don't think she's lying.

"and if you don't believe me about the texts, or the letters or the emails. Here."

She got out her phone and handed it to me.

"Read them. Please just read them. I've tried so hard to talk to you. To let you know everything that happened."

I looked down at her phone and started to read.

She wasn't lying. She'd tried, tried so hard to contact me. I'm just confused at why I didn't get the texts, or emails, or letters. Nothing. I didn't get anything.

I look up at her.

She's crying.

"Sian, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything. You never deserved it, any of it. I'm not going to have the cheek to ask you to take me back. You can honestly do better. I just wanted to come here and let you know. That I'm so so sorry. I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you. You mean the world to me. I hope that one day, you'll find someone. Who'll treat you like a princess. You deserve it. "

She took her phone back and looked down. "Sian. I guess I'm not going to get the chance to say this again."

She looks back up at me, our blue eyes locked again. She was crying, crying hard. So was I.

"I love you Sian Powers. I always have and I always will."

I couldn't take the heartbreak anymore. Our cries got harder. I sat back down on to the bench and cried as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/N: Thank you for reading this so far. I Promised this would be a bit happier and it is. Next chapter will be very important for this story, so I guess this is a bit of a filler. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>She's gone.<p>

My Soulmate. She's gone. She's left.

She loves me. She still does.

My cries get harder and harder.

I lie down on the bench crying hard.

Everything starts to go black, as my cries start to soften, I can feel my self drifting off to sleep.

"_I love you Sian" She kisses me hard "I love you baby, I want to show you how much I love you" The kiss gets hotter, she runs her tongue across my lips, she knows that drives me mental, she smirks, that beautiful smirk that makes me melt. "Sian, I…"_

"I heard that you've settled down, that you, found a girl and you're married now"

My phone is going off.

Fuck, Where am I?

I realised I'm on the bench, I'm on the bench she left me, It's dark, how long have I been here?

I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I question, forgetting to look at the name on my phone.

"Oh Sian, Hello!" Oh great, it's my mum and she's drunk, again, fucking surprise.

Ever since I left Sophie, her drinking problems have got worse, It's made me miss Sophie even more. I'd always be able to escape to Sophie.

"We're going out tonight and won't be back home until tomorrow night. I've left some money for dinner. Bye"

"Bye Mu-" She's hung up, great. At least I'm alone for tonight.

I look at at the time. Shit I better be getting home. Plus I'm fucking freezing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie's POV:<strong>

That was harder than I ever expected. I've hated my life since she left. Half of me hoped she'd come back. I was so stupid. I've grown up so much over the past year, I've seen what my life is like without her and I just can't handle it.

She's fucking everything to me, absolutely everything to me.

Walking away from her, was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I had to, she has to get over me, I'm tired of hurting her. She does deserve better than me.

I sit at the train station, waiting my train back to Manchester. This is probably the last time I'll be in Southport. I don't want to walk into her in the street. When I grabbed her. I felt my fireworks, she just has this effect on me.

I've not dated anyone since, I've not kissed anyone since her. I don't want to. I could be an 80 year old woman sat in my rocking chair, and I will still be madly in love with that girl. She's my soulmate, I'm sure of it. So sure about it.

My train pulls up at the platform. This is it. "Goodbye Southport. Goodbye Sian"

I mutter

"I love you"

And board the train. Leaving Sian behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sian's POV:<strong>

Where did I put my keys?

I'm soaked. Stupid rain.

I hate the north west. I need to move, get away, maybe new york or something. England is nothing without Sophie, nothing without the girl I love. I can't believe today. I can't believe she left me. I should've told her that I love her too.

Screw it, I've had enough, I'm going to bed, It's late anyway.

Running through my head, is the thoughts of today. What if she didn't lie. It wouldn't surprise me if my parents lied to me. They just want me to be straight. Marry off to a nice boy. I don't want that. I want Sophie back. The Sophie I fell for back.

I can feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"_Sian! I told you I love you!" She grabs my face and kisses me, It feel fireworks. _

"_Marry me? I just want to be with you, forever, I'm so in love with you." _

I feel tear running across my cheek which wakes me up. It's sunny outside which lets me know it's morning.

I really need a shower. I feel so horrible after last night. I need a shower. I need to wash away this feeling.

I've never seen Sophie look so weak before. I love her so much. I just want to be with her. But I still think she was lying.

I enter my parents room, they're still not back. Ha. Shock. I check under the bed for towels.

Wait.

What's this? It looks like a letter?

Wait, That's Sophie's writing.

I quickly open the letter

To Sian,

I've tried contacting you, I've even been round to your house, but I was told you no longer live there. I've tried this letter to hope it gets redirected to your new house.

I'm so confused! I've not moved house since I left. I'm so confused, I wonder when she visited me? My parents would have told me? Although, she'd recognize my parents. I need to ask about this.

I continued reading the letter, it explained everything that happened between her and amber, how lost she's been without me. Wow I miss her.

Sian, I love you. Losing you was the worst moment of my life. I just hope you find someone truly amazing.

I miss you. I miss the love of my life, I miss my best friend. I understand fully why you don't want me. Just know I think you're beautiful.

Love, Sophie Webster xxxx

I sat and cried. I just needed to get it out.

Right. I need a shower.

It's new years eve. Two years ago I slept with Sophie for the first time. One of the best days of my life. If I find out my parents lied to me. I'm going to get my girl back. Because I fucking need her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely comments on the story so far, I'm going to carry this one for at least two more chapters, depends if people want me to carry on. :) **

* * *

><p>It was getting quite late now, it had been dark for a few hours.<p>

I'd showered, put my plaid shirt and skinny jeans on. Sophie loved this shirt. Especially during sex. She said she loved to tease me, because of the buttons on the shirt.

I'd packed my bag, full of everything I needed for a few nights stay over somewhere. Who knows I could be living on the streets if Sophie has moved or I can't find her.

If things work out, I'll sneak home one day for all of my other stuff.

I suddenly hear the door open and my mum and dad stroll into the house. My mum and dad agreed that they'd try again, or in other words, my mum had practically shagged every man in Britain and was lonely so went back to my dad. My dad only cared because he was saving money on a separate house.

"Hello Sian, how are you sweetheart?" My mum questioned, smiling at me.

"We need to talk." I said walking into the living room.

"What about?" My dad asked.

"Sophie." My dad got up.

"No Sian! You are straight we've fucking gone through this." He moved closer to me.

"Dad. Sit down. It's important"

"No! I will not have you talking about her in my house!" He shouted at me, he slapped me across the face and then left the room.

It's not like he's ever done that before.

"VINNIE!" My mum screamed.

"Mum! Sit down, this is fucking important!" She looked scared and sat back down.

"I saw Sophie last nigh, she said she'd contacted me, wrote me a letter, emails, phonecalls, texts. I've received none of them, why?"

She looked down, I knew she was about to lie.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Sian."

"This!" I shouted while I pulled out the letter. "She sent this to me a while ago. Why the fuck didn't I see this? How many more are there! Why would you hide this from me"

My mother continued to look back down. I was fuming.

"Mum! I swear, if you don't answer me, then I'm leaving, I'm going to Weatherfield to get her back."

My father came storming in again, and punched me on the arm

"You are going no where Sian! You're not a fucking dyke!" Then he pushed me over.

I fell to the floor and hurt my back this wouldn't stop me.

I got up and grabbed my leather jacket.

My mum was crying at this point.

"Fuck you I'm going" I screamed back at him, grabbing my bag and sprinting out the door

He started to chase after me, so I ran even faster then hid in an allyway, luckily he didn't find me, I looked at my watch.

9:03.

There's a train, which leaves in about twenty minutes. I'm about 15 minutes walk away.

I ran. I ran as fast as I fucking could.

By Midnight I'd hopefully see Sophie again. I can't give her up, she's my soul mate I'm sure of it.

I'd reached the train station in 14 minutes, I was so tired but running on adrenaline. I sprinted to the ticket office.

"Hello how may I help you" The ticket woman asked smiling.

"Hi, I'd like a ticket to Manchester please, one way" I was so out of breath, I was finding it hard to breathe

She typed into the machine. She needs to hurry up.

"That'll be £10.50 please" She said handing me the ticket.

I threw £11 at her

"Thank you keep the change"

I had to run for my train, it was leaving any second now.

I jumped on the train just as it was about to leave.

Fuck, finally some good luck. I pulled out my phone, and decided to ring Sophie, to tell her I was coming.

I dialled her number, only to hear.

"We're sorry but the number you have dialled has been blocked, if you wish to unblock this number please ring your service provider.

Well there goes my good luck, I tried to ring the service provider but all I got was.

"We're sorry, but our offices are closed, we wish you a happy new year."

It will only be happy if I get my girl back!

For the next hour, I remembered little things, which I loved about Sophie, her smile was so beautiful and her eyes, her blue eyes, wow she was amazing.

It was two years tonight, we first slept together, that was the most magical experience of my life. She was so amazing, A lot better than Ryan ever was. After that she'd turned into a sex animal. Not that I was complaining, it was a nice side of Sophie. I'm so lucky only I've got to see it. Although, she's probably slept with millions of people since then.

Me? I've not even hugged someone since her. I got a job, working as a cleaner in one of the hotels, the pay was good, but there was no social life, the owners were quite old, they knew nothing about me. I just did my job, got paid, came home, read and started working out. All that working out has come in handy today.

"The train is now arriving at Manchester at the delayed time of 10:50" That gives me just over an hour to find Sophie, and I'm the other side of Manchester.

Fuck.

I run outside the station to the taxi rank and get in the taxi.

"Hello, I'd like a taxi to Number 4 Coronation Street, can you be a bit quick please?"

"I can't promise Love! The road works have been terrible round Weatherfield lately."

I just got in and hoped for the best.

We'd been in the car for what seemed like ages, he's right, the road works were terrible. I checked my watch again. 11:30. Great! We're never going to make it. We're on the wrong side of Weatherfield.

"How long will it take me to walk from here?" I asked.

"Oh love, it's quite a bit, It's a mile and half from here, so about a 30 minute walk".

"Great, drop me off here, how much will that be?" I ask reaching for my purse.

" £15 love" I threw a £20 note at him.

"Keep the change"

"Wow! Thanks for the tip! Happy new year."

"Yeah you too" I shouted while getting out the car.

30 minutes to away, I better start running.

I've been sprinting for 25 minutes now, just as I pass roys rolls.

"I'm here, oh my god I made it"

I run round the corner to see the street the same as when I left it, the music coming out from the rovers, they sound like they're having the time of there lives. I run to Number 4 and bang on the door.

The lights on, someone must be in.

I bang again, louder this time.

No ones answering the door.

Great.

I hear someone approaching from down the street.

They're not too tall and they're skinny, wait, is that Sophie?

She's walking with her head down. That's is, It's Sophie.

Oh my god I found her.

"SOPHIE!" I shout "SOPHIE!"

She looks up the second time.

I can see her blue eyes gleaming from across the street.

"Sian? Sian is that you?" She looks so confused.

"10" I hear coming from the rovers.

I started running towards Sophie

"9"

"8"

"What are you doing here" She looked so confused.

"7"

"6"

"5"

"I love you Sophie, I'm still in love with you" I reply to her

"4"

"I'm so sorry Sian" her eyes full of guiltiness

"3"

"me too" I said putting my hand on her cheeks and pulling her lips closer to mine

"2"

"I love you" we whisper in union, crashing our lips together.

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" we hear coming from the rovers.

We continued our kiss as fireworks went off in the background. Our kiss was full on passion, full of love, it's by far the greatest kiss of my life, better than I ever remember her kissing me. We put absolutely everything into that kiss, all the emotional we've felt over the past year.

It made me forget where we were until I hear people from the rovers coming out to view the fireworks.

"Aww mum, look at those love birds over there." I hear a familiar voice say "OH EM GEE Mum! That's Sian and Sophie!"

I feel her tongue brush softly against my lips, I let out a very soft moan and allow the kiss to deepen.

"Rosie stop being silly that can't be Sian and Sophie. Sian has gone" I hear as a reply by what I assume to be Sally.

We both finally pull away out of breath and rest our foreheads against each other.

"I can't believe you came back" Sophie whispered against my lips.

"I know you were telling the truth Sophie, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I've not heard anything sooner. I'll explain it all later if you want me too." I reply to her with a big grin on my face.

"Mum! That is defiantly Sian! She's wearing the leather jacket!" I giggled at her.

"Soph, we should probably go tell Rosie everything, She's freaking out over there" I grin at her.

"One more minute." She says pulling me back into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

**A/N:** **Thank you so much for all the support. It really means a lot. I'm super sorry for not updating, I got a bit of writers block because I didn't know where to take this. I really hope that you enjoy this Chapter. Oh, and it mayyyy contain something younger readers might be too young to read**

**Comments = Happy Katie.**

I can't help but smile at her. Everything is ok again.

"Soph, really we should go tell Rosie, she'll come over and pull us apart if we don't." I laughed at Sophie.

"Yeah you're right. Promise me you won't leave me?" She questions looking at me so innocently with puppy dog eyes. "I've lost you twice now, a third time would kill me Sian"

She was so adorable.

"I promise you" I pull her close again "I'm not leaving you" and I kiss her nose.

"OH EM GEE" I hear coming closer. "Sian! Is it really you"

I turn holding Sophie's hand. "It's me Rosie" I smile at her.

She practically dives on me, giving me a massive hug.

"When did this happen! I've missed you so much!" She talks really fast "Sophie!" She pushes her softly "Why didn't you tell me Sian was coming back!"

"I didn't know" she mumbles and looks down.

Sally makes her way over. "Hello Sian." She smiles at me. She seems happy.

"Hello Mrs Webster, Happy new year" I smile back at her.

"Sian, don't be silly calling me Mrs Webster! You lived with me for over a year" She hugs me. "It's good to see you again."

"Come on lets get back inside and get this party started!" Rosie says dragging her mum back into the rovers.

"As long as you're buying" I grinned back at Rosie.

"Well, considering it's a special occasion." Hold on, did Rosie just say she'd buy me a drink! Wow she must be ill!

"Rosie, are you being serious, are you ill? Mum we better take her home, I don't think she's very well!" Sophie joked back at her sister, who was now looking rather shocked. Wow I'd missed them.

Walking into the rovers, I'd noticed nothing had changed. Tommy was still trying to chat up Tina begging her for a new years kiss.

"What do you want to drink then?" Rosie questioned us.

"Bacardi and coke" Sophie smiled.

"Wow Soph, not much of a light weight now are you?" I said nudging her and laughing. "I'll have the same please Rosie" I noticed Sophie out of the corner of my eye, smiling at me. "What?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing, just, I can't believe you're here, I can't believe I've got you back" She said grinning wrapping her arm round me and kissing my cheek.

"You've not got me back yet, you've got to try." I said grinning. How could I of ever left, look at her? She's perfect. I pulled her in and kissed her.

"Come on Lezzers, I know I've missed you two both together but no need to stick your tongue down each others throats Rosie joked with us. Now even this I've missed! We pulled apart grinning at each other.

"Shut up Rosie, I hate you, enough said" Sophie replied faking anger and then kisses me again.

We'd say there until two. We'd been acting like love sick teenagers all over again. What? I was 19! I was allowed to act all love sick, because I had the most beautiful girl in the world back as mine. Sally had gone home with Kevin, it was nice to see those two back together.

Sophie was currently kissing my neck, I can't believe after all this time, and she still knows how to drive me crazy.

"Sian, can we go back to mine?" she whispered in my ears causing a tingle in the pit of my stomach as I bit down on my lip. Rosie noticed this and rasied her eyebrows at me. She totally knew what was going to happen and I wasn't going to stop that.

"Yours? Wait aren't you living with your parents still?"

"No, I've got my own place now, I live in Devs old place, he left me as manager of the shop and rents the flat out to me. So I get to live there. It's brilliant." She said grinning at me.

"Well, I guess I'll have to, I've got no where else to stop have I?" I was trying to play it cool, I didn't want Sophie to think she'd get into my pants that easily.

"fine, come on then. Bye Rosie" Sophie replied as she grabbed my hand pulling me outside of the pub.

"Bye Rosie, Bye Jason" I shouted back as I was dragged through the door.

Getting outside of the pub, I was grabbed tightly and pushed against the wall, while Sophie attacked my lips. Our first kiss tonight, was just full of love and passion. This certain kiss had something else added to it.

Lust. Want. Frustration. This kiss was amazing. Enough to make me moan slightly. She was killing me. Absolutely killing me.

"I love you" Sophie mumbled against my lips. "Sian, I need you, please come back." There was that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to stop playing it coo. I needed this as much she did. I needed it so much.

She grabbed my hand again and we practically ran down the street. I'd missed her beyond words. I knew that nothing could stop us being together again. I loved her, with everything inside of me, she was perfect. Absolutely perfect!

We made it to the door, as she was unlocking her door, I found this as the perfect opportunity to tease her. Make her want me even more if this was possible. I wrapped my arms round her from behind and pushed my body up against hers and started kissing her neck. Oh how I've missed how soft her skin was. The slight inhale of breath she does when she's turned on. This was going to be perfect. Perfect because she's mine. Perfect because I've had one year of frustration both anger and sex, build up inside of me. No one has touched me like that since her. Not even myself. I needed this.

She'd managed to unlock the door and slammed me back into it kissing me, with everything she had inside of her. Pushing her leg up against my centre.

Fuck.

This was so good. She moved her hands on to my bum and grabbed it, pulling her closed to me, I needed to feel her closed. I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms round her neck and she held me pulling me closer. She pulled away kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Sian, I want you, I need you" She whispered into my ear. This was more passionate and needy then any of the other time we'd spent together. This was out of this world.

I couldn't do anything apart from moan, all I could think about was how badly I wanted her. How badly I needed her.

She went back to kissing me and she moved me away from the door, walking towards what I assumed to be the bedroom.

When we reached the bedroom, she let me drop on the bed. Her blue eyes were now full of lust. She slowly crawled near me and moved her nose against mine.

"You're wearing too much clothes" she whispered against my lips. I will still fully clothed, she allowed me to sit up and take off my leather jacket, flinging it somewhere across the room. Her doing the same with her jacket.

She slowly started to unbutton my plaid shirt, never breaking contact with my eyes. We weren't kissing, but oh my god, the look in her eyes was enough to make me orgasm. She was incredible.

Once the shirt was off, I was left with a little white vest. I couldn't hold it back any more, I needed to feel her lips on me. I need her so much. I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't feel her soon.

I dived on her, so I was on top, this caused her to moan. I started kissing her neck I need, I started sucking on her neck not caring if I left a mark, After a few more kisses I'd found her weak spot and she moaned so loudly. I had missed that sound beyond words. The sound only I have ever heard her make. It's so beautiful.

I start to move up her tshirt, which I allow her to sit up a bit and take off. She grabs my face with her hands and starts kissing me even more, as our tongues battle for dominance.

I move my leg so it's hitting her centre, this time she lets out a louder moan.

Next thing I know I'm getting flipped over and pinned to the bed.

"You get your clothes off now Powers. I need to hear you scream." She whispered to me, never breaking eye contact. She allows me to sit up and practically rips my vest off, and fumbles with my belt to undo my jeans.

I needed to see her too. I started to undo her jeans as we both were just left in our underwear.

She was wearing a black bra, with batman panties. I looked at them and grinned. That's typical Sophie, That's my Sophie.

She pushed my back down and started to kiss down my neck onto my checks, kissing and leaving marks on my body. I feel like I'm going to explode.

She moves her hands behind my back to unhook my bra. Holy shit, this is amazing. She grins at me and places on kiss onto my lips, before making her way to my nipples. She looks up making eye contact with me, and slowly stars to lick one.

I throw my head back and let out a huge moan. I can't take this anymore, I'm dripping.

"Soph? Sophie I need you." I whimper out

"I want to make this last as long as possible baby" She replied grinning.

She started to kiss and lick down my stomach, reaching the only remaining part of my clothing, the one thing blocking me from so much pleasure.

"Sophie please" I begged her, I needed this so much.

She grinned. That kind of grin where you know she's about to something evil. She lowered her head towards the waist line, and bit my panties, moving them slowly down my legs, not breaking eye contact. A shiver escaped my spine. Oh my god.

She continued to kiss from my ankle, to my inner tight, slowly teasing me, then repeated that was my other leg, but this time, she continued to kiss up my body, back up to my neck.

He hand brushed my clit. Oh my god, I'm pretty sure that's the loudest I've ever moaned.

"Fuck Sian, you're so wet" Sophie whispered into my ear. She continued rubbing softly on it. I felt the pleasure building within my body, buckling my hips with the rhythm.

"Sophie, I'm close" I moaned, she continued speeding up, the I felt it, a wave of pleasure a pleasure I've not felt in over a year. I moan loudly. I'm pretty sure it's the best orgasm I've ever had.

I was sweaty and out of breath, Sophie moved herself from my neck and kissed me, still with as much hunger as before.

Without warning, she slipped two fingers inside of me. I screamed and pushed my head back against the pillow. Fucking hell, I can't take this, I can't fucking breathe. I never want this to end. I started rocking my hips back and forth.

"Sian, you're so tight." Her words were making me worse, I could feel another orgasm building within me. She curled her fingers and found my G-spot. Holy fuck this feels so good. This is how I'm going to die. I know it.

She started to speed up, until I came undone for the second time that night. This time it was more powerful and longer than my last one. This is the greatest day of my life ever.

When the orgasm finished, Sophie pulled her fingers out of me, making sure I'd got all of the pleasure I could've gotten out of it. She pecked my lips and she allowed my breathing to recover.

As I started to get my breath back, she kissed down my body again. This time licking all the jucies that had came out. She grinned, making sure to hit over my sensitive clit.

She came back up. "Wow I've missed the way you taste." She grinned at me as I pulled her into a kiss.

"Miss Webster, if you're thinking you're getting away that easy, you are fucking wrong. Get naked now." I demanded, unhooking her bra and throwing it across the room.

I forgot how good she looked naked. I rolled over so I was on top and grinned, now it's time for me to work my magic on her.

"Sian… Don't tease.. I need you." She said inbetween kisses. Although I got a burst of adrenaline, I was too tired to tease her, and straight away entered two of my fingers into her. Wow she felt away, I started thrusting them in and out, while bending my finger slightly, if I remember her G spot is round here somewh…. "AH FUCK" Sophie screamed out. Yep, that's the place. I kept hitting it over and over again until I felt her walls tighten. The face and noises she was making were my favourites. She looked so beautiful. "Shit, Sian keep going." She encouraged me, not like I need any. "FUCK SIAANNN" She screamed. She grabbed onto the back of my hair tightly while she came.

I allowed her to come down off her high before pulling out of her. She was so amazing. I grinned down to her out of breath. Wow. I'd missed this, beyond words.

"That was… the best… make up sex…" she said out of breath while kissing me "In the world." I just grinned back at her.

"Who said that it was make up sex. Who said I want you back." I winked back at her and let out a giggle. Rolling off her.

"Well I'm not letting you go Sian." She said quickly wrapping my arms tightly.

"Ah Soph!" I screamed back giggling. "But seriously, after that, of course you've got me back Soph. I love you beyond words. You're amazing." I said while kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>I was woken up that morning to small soft kisses on my shoulder. That's the best sleep I've had in over a year, I've never felt so safe in my life with Sophie's arms wrapped round me.<p>

"Good morning beautiful" She whispered causing me to roll over and kiss her softly.

"Eww you've got morning breath." I joked, to which I received a soft slap, I just giggled back at her. She's so cute. I kissed her again. "I love you" I whispered.

"Sian, I love you more than anything, you know that. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I ruined our wedding day, I'm sorry my proposal was rubbish, I promise I'll spend the whole of my life trying to make it up to you, If you'll take me back that is?" She questioned, looking quite sad. She actually looked like she was expecting me to get up and leave. I just smiled and kissed her.

"You've got a challenge there webster" I winked back.

"So you'll be my girlfriend then?" She asks biting her lip.

"Of course I will you idiot" I grin at her and pull her in for a kiss. I've finally got her back. The kiss starts to get a little bit headed again. I moan softly as her tongue brushes against mine. Getting lost in the moment I pull her ontop of me, she straddles me while still kissing me.

"This is me swallowing my pride, standing infront of you saying I'm sorry for the night." Urgh, why is taylor swift singing when I'm trying to make love to my girlfriend. Sophie pulls away from me.

"Sorry baby." She pecks my lips. "I need to get this." She says getting out of bed. Urgh why does she have to leave. Hang on. She's fully naked. Oh my god. Her body. I've not seen it fully in over a year. Fucking hell, she's beautiful and all mine.

"Sian stop perving!" She picks up her phone. "Hello mum" She answers happily. "Yeah mum, I'll be round soon…. Yes, Sian is still here and will be joining us… ok… I love you…. Bye" She hung up.

"What was that about beautiful?" I smile at her. She walks over and straddles me.

"My mum wants us round from dinner, so you better get that beautiful ass of yours into my shower so we're not late." She replied kissing me softly.

"Urgh, do we have to move baby? Can't we have a rematch from last night?" I said grinning. Next thing I know, Sophie flung herself on me kissing me roughly, pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around her, allowing me to be picked up. I knew it, I've won, she can't resist me.

She once again deepens the kiss, this was magical, I couldn't wait to see here her moans. She keeps walking until she lets me put my feet back on the ground. I pull her closer and she put her hands behind my neck.

I place my hands so they're caressing her upper tigh.

HOLY SHIT WAS IS THAT.

I suddenly feel a wetness all over me, I pull away from the kiss to see Sophie with a big grin on her face. She'd carried me to the shower, which is fucking freezing.

"I hate you" I said pushing her against the cold tiles. "Fuck you Webster" I turned around angrily so that I wasn't facing her any more. I quickly washed my hair and left the shower not saying a word to her. I can't believe she tricked me. I'm totally have to get her back.

I grabbed a towel and went into the bedroom with a grin, I'm goigng to get here at the last moment, I grabbed my underwear and started dressing myself as I heard sophie come out of the shower.

"Sian babe come on I'm sorry." She wined. I just turned my back to her and ignored her. I just carried on getting dressed, ignoring her.

* * *

><p>After doing my hair I was finally dressed and just looking in the mirror checking I looked ok. I saw Sophie coming closer to me. Time for my plan.<p>

"Come on, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and placing kisses on my shoulder.

I turned around and kisses her passionately to which she moaned as a reply. I've got this now.

She pulled away and looked at me with lust in her eyes. "Baby, we need to go". Urgh. I'm going to keep trying. I go back to kissing her.

She yet again, pulls away. Ah what the fuck! She put me over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN" I shouted

"I forgot how sexually demanding you were" She laughs walking towards the front door.

"I hate you, so much, I hope you know that." I saw throwing a mini hissy fit.

She puts me down . I was pouting at her.

"you're so adorable when you pout y'know." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Although I'm pretending to act annoyed at her. I'm just scared of losing her. Last night was probably the best night of my life and I Don't want to let her go.

"I love you" I say and kisses her. I feel her smile into the kiss.

"I love you too" she replies smiling still. She grabs my hand as she walks to her parents house.


End file.
